cysti_rebirthfandomcom-20200213-history
Neif
Captain Neif, born Neifara, is a Catharsian Smuggler and pilot of the Silver Talon. She is infamous in the criminal underworld of space for her wide range of skills and her speedy delivery of goods, both legal or otherwise, to a fixed location. She is a main character of the Cysti storyline and a stalwart ally of the main cast. Appearance Neif is a "Sandy blonde" Catharsian with green eyes. She is slightly taller than Earendur and often wears her trademark brown longcoat with a wide brown brim hat, her utility belt, wrist com, knee-high Captain's boots, green flight pants, and a sleeveless white shirt. As a Catharsian, she is covered head-to-toe in yellow fur and has wide, green feline eyes that glow a bright yellow when light reflects off of them. Her hands and feet resemble paws and she has a feline tail connected to her lower back. Apparently, she once had whiskers like most Catharsians but they were burnt off painfully in a firefight. Personality Neif is a mixed and conflicted individual with various hues all mixing together to form her personality. On the surface, she appears as a cocky, wise-cracking Smuggler with a greedy streak and a penchant for sex, alcohol, and, on occasion, drugs and violence. She has a flair for theatricality and always strives to do what she does in style. Because of various betrayals, she is wary of growing attached to others. Comic Relief: Neif is often a point of comic relief in Cysti, either by being caught in situations where she is the butt-end of humor or making fun of the situation they are in, even (though in much more rarer cases than Geno) breaking the Fourth Wall and addressing the fact that their world is fictional. Her sarcastic and explosive theatricality makes many situations she's found in a point of fun from the authors. Greed: Growing up in an impoverished human colony, Neif learned to value currency and resource. Smuggling and thievery have only further fueled her love of material. Her greed extends to gluttony as well, often delighting in large amounts of food when she can help it. Lust: Neif, while bisexual, prefers men and will often flirt or invite those who catch her fancy to sex. She does this with a number of cast in Cysti, such as Sadow and Geno. While she does this purely for the pleasure of sex, she does get romantically attached to others such as Sorus and Earendur. While she doesn't feel any romantic attraction apart from appearance to her past partners, she does grow a strong bond of kinship with Sadow and Geno along with the rest of the gang. Addiction: Neif, thanks to her life in the criminal underworld and to the Moon Lady, has become addicted to the illegal substance Eusoren-II. She often spends some of her excess funds on it, keeping her from reaching her dream of not only ditching the drug but also attaining enough wealth to retire. The substance torments her when she is under prolonged lack of it. Love of Battle: Falling in with her theatricality, her skills with guns and acrobatics makes the chance at displaying them a fine art for the young Catharsian. She will often grin in excitement and anticipation during battle, enjoying the surprise on bewildered and surprised opponents.